Feeling Randy
by juicydickhugger
Summary: Randy Marsh taks his talent across the city of South Park. What sorts of expliots does he get into? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

One day in South Park, Randy Marsh was busy gettig something to eat witfh his Jew frend Gerald Broflopsyk. They would get burgers because Radny felt like having a buger.

"Hey, Gerad, look," Randy said. He opened his pants and pulled out his penis. "I'm gonna fuck this burger."

Gerald was shoocked. "I-in a public place?"

"HEh, yeah," Randy lauhed. He stuck his dick in the burger and begin to masturbate. "I guesd you could say this burger cam with extra meat!"

Gerald began to luagh. Then, Randy an idea.

"Hey Geral," Randty said. "How you bout a taste?"

Gerald looked arond. "Well, it looks like nobodys watching, " he sad. Gerald got to his kneeds and opened his mouth. He took the penisburger in his moth and sucked.

"Yeah, that fels good," Randy moaned. Gerad was a good cocksucker. He moved his tongue past the burger and otno Randy's eight inch prick. He sucked like his lief depanded on it. Randy grabbed his hand onto Gerald's yamaka as he was closer to releasing his special suace.

"Oh, oh god! I'm gonna nut!" Randy said. He burst a nute into Gerald's throt, filling him wihh cream. Randy coughed as he tosed to burger aside. Gerald got up and wiped his mouth.

"Well," he said, "That was interestig encounter!"

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked. "Well, it wasn't as interesting as my time when I fucked the PC Pricipal!"

"Tell me more!" Gerald said.


	2. Chapter 2: PC Principal's PC Prick

Radny went to South Parkk elemetary school because he was claled in about his son Stan. There he met wit the PC Principle and Mr. Maskey. They both happend to be naked.

"Mr. Marsgh, your son's been sayin some very un PC things," PC Principaol sad. "The only thig i can say is that he lerned it from you."

"That why were going to disicple you, m'kay," Mackey said.

PC Principal stood up and exposed his fiften inch cock. Mr. Mackey's cock was eight inches. Randy's eyes wideneed as they aproched them.

"Now, Mr. masrh, we're going to give you the DP, m'kay," Makey said. He pulled down Randy's pans and exposed his hairy ass.

"Hey, i'm no homosexual!" Randy exclaimes.

"Uh excuese me, but that's completey homophonbic," PCP said. "Now we're going to give youre ass the anala blaster!"

Both Mackey and PC Pricnipal enter Randy's asshole and strreckh him open. Randy's cock begin to eret as his anus was ripped apart by the massive politically corerct cock. His bingus bounced up and down with each thruts Mackey and PC Priciapl gave. They then came in Randy's bootyhole and filed him up wit semen.

"That was preetty good," Randy said, "No hommo."

"Ecuse me?!" PCPripal asked.

Just then, before the move onto roud two, Mr. Garisoon barged in.

"OH MA GAWD!" Garrison said. "You're having an orgi without me!?"

...

"And thas how I fuk the PC PRincipa" Randy said.

"Wow," Grelad said, "You wannt to go to this orgy Steven Stotcj is hosting? He's going to have a gay ass time!"

"Do I?" Randy asked. "Hell yeh!"


	3. Chapter 3: Randy Gets it On

Radny went to Steven Stotch's house, home of Stan's frend Butter. Once inside, he saw Steven, Gerald, Mr. Garrison, Jimbo, and the PC Principl there. Mr. Slave was there, too. Randy was sutre he was going to haev one hell of a gay ass orgry as his ansu ached in anticipation.

"Looks like you came," Steven said. "But Im gona make you cum agains and again."

"Oh yes, I wanna have you poug my ass like im your bitch!" Randy repleid.

"Uh excuse me, but bitch is very problematc," PC Prinipal said. "But since I want to have some sec, I'll allow it because I'm open to gay shit."

"Yes, let's get this started," Jimgo said, taking his clothres off.

"Ooh, here we go!" Mr. Slave said. He farted in delight. "OH, Jezus."

"Yep!" Gerald said. "Let's get to pounding some ass!"

"Onlhy if you fuck me like a dog, Mr. Garrison said.

PC Principal exposed his 14 inch penis, as did Mr. Garrison. Garrison has a 8 inch ding ding, while Geralds' was 9 inch. Jimbo's was belo average, while Mr Salve had a 10 inch coke. However, Steven Stockes was a massive 35 inches. Seriosuly he was packed like a fuckin whale in heat.

"God damn!" Mr. Salve drooled. "I wanna ride that!"

All the men gawked in awe at Steven's huge cock, meanwhile Butters walked into the house.

"Hi Dad," Butters said. "Oh god, I ddidnt' know what was happenign."

"BUTTERS!" Steven said. "You're groudnend!"

"Aw man..."

Meanwhile, PC Principal and Gerald began gettin it on as Gerald took on all fourten inches of politically correct pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Heads Wil Roll

Randy was poudign Mr. Garrisons' shitcunt, the once man become womnan who became man again was getting his anal tingled. theirs balls slappigs up against each other like sweaty clickyclackers. Meanwhile, Gerald and PC Rpincialp were 69ing each other while Jimbo was busy jackin it like he was in Sandy Aygo.

"Ah, you fuck so good, PC Pripal!" Gerald said. "Fuck me like the Jew I am!"

"I'm going to make yor anus woke!" PC Principal sad. His massive donger peternate Gerald's asshole while Mr. Slave evalated Steven's coc.

"Looks like I ave no choces," Slave said. He ran up and jumpd on Stevn Stockes dick, his anhus engulfing the mighty massive meat monster liek a foot going itno a sock. It fit perectly as Mr. Slave could fel his insiders being rearranged by that huge hog.

"Oh, im going to cum!" Steven excalmed. His dick was about to explode inside mr Slave and he had no cotrol over it. All he cold do was let it go as hes penis pumped gallons of South Park brand clam chowder into Mr. Slave's caveronus bowels. He pulled ot and exposed Mr. Slave's gaping asshoel, whcish made Mr. Slave make a impressive cumfart. It was like a semen rainbow or cum that went all acrods the room and coated all the men.

"Aw yesah!" Mr. Grarriosn said. "Fuck me like a cum vcovered whore! Do it Rady!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Randy said.

As he was about to the door broke down and is was Officar Barbraedy. Not Tom Bradu, but Offer Barbrady the dumb dum cop!

"Freeze!" Barbrody said. He pluled out his gun and fired recklessly. Unfortunaley it hit Jimbo in the head and kill him, make his head explode.

"Oh shit!" Randy said. "Well, glad it wan't me who got killed, right guys?"

And jsut like that, a random flying disc flew into the rom, coming accross and slicing Randy's head clean off. He was decaptitated and his head was know on the floor. Randy is dead.

"Randy no!" Gerald scremed. He creid like a little fagogt that he is and came.


	5. Chapter 5: Steamy Sensations

After randy deid, Gerald weetn to the only palce he could go to: Eric Carmten's house. H e wanted to see Lianene and try out his poopeepr pounder on her sluty ass. He knoked on the door and it opened and revealed Cartmen.

"Ew, whatre you doing here?" Cartmant said. "Your Jew son isn't here."

"I need see yoru mother, Erc," Gerald repleed. "It's a very improtnant and sexy emergeeny!"

"Oh fine," he sad, "MAAAM!"

Erci's high pitched, fat boi scream awas enough to bring his mother down. She was wering a black bara and panties tat had no crotch.

"Ah GAWD, MAHM!" Eric screamed like a litle homo and left the huse.

"Well, Mr. Brovlofski, you've arived," Liane said. "Well, let's get don to business."

Gerald walked in and toke a look around. Just then, he had the sunden urge to shit.

"I-I ned to shit!"

"Go right ahed," Line said. She laid hersef on the foor and waited Gerald steamy surprise. Grelad dropped his pants and hovered this ass over Eric Cartmands mom's face.

"Here it comes!"

Gerald unleashes the furry all over Lainne's face, a torrent of gooey, messy shit filing her mouth until she cold take no mor e. That when she sufocate to death and subesecuntly shit herself. Now the house was ful of shit that would make Wario proud. Gerald brehthed a sigeih of relief until his wief Sheila show up.

"GERALDS!"

"Uh oh!"

Gerald then run out the bakd dof the house and into the next door beighoors house. He needed an escape paln from his wife. But what do could her do?


	6. Chapter 6: Gerald Gets Shit On

Shela Brofglovsky caught up wit her husabnd Gerald. He was in the middle of the sohping center in frot of the Chinese restaurat, City Wok. The owner, Tong Lu Kiom, was also naked and was masturbatig in public like Louie CK.

"Rook agt my shitty dikc!" Kim sadi. He was seriously whacking his bag and beting his meat like it owed him last moth's rent.

"GERALD YOU PEIC E OF SHOT!" Sheila screamerd. "I'll show you!

"No wait!" Gerald screamed.

She punched Gerals in the cock and sent him collapsing and prolasping to the ground. His has was in the air and Sheila was gong to make him pay dearly. Shela then fisted Gerald in the anus, pnuching his prostate like it was a punchbag.

"Oh god, Sheila, my porstate!"

Gerads dick got hard and begam to cum as Sheile wreked his asshole. Once whse was done, Shield pulled out and left Gerald Broslosky prolasping his rectum for the hole city to see.

"Woah!" Kim exclaimed, "That's a rearry recked rectum!"

"Sheilo, please stopp..."

But she didn't. She turned over Gerald and dropped her underwer. She was going to unleash fire and fury as she begin to shit profusely all ooer his face. Just as it were with Cart man's mon, Gerald could not hadle the intesne pressure of shit and sufacated to death. Gerald is dead.

"Why?" Shiela asked. She took out a pistol and blew her brans out as people watched.

"Wow, what a tragerdy," Kim said, "Oh well, who wants sum ro main!?"


End file.
